From Aw! to the Zome
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Twoshot : Hanya potongan drabble alfabet tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dimulai dari kata 'Aw' hingga 'Zome'. Karena kisah cinta mereka memang Aw!Zome. -NaruSasu campur NejiSasu-
1. Chapter 1 : A-M

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Twoshot]

Title : From Aw! to the Zome

Chapter : 01 / 02

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Drama / Romance

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Hanya potongan drabble alfabet tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dimulai dari 'Aw' hingga 'Zome'. Karena kisah cinta mereka memang Aw!Zome.

* * *

Hanya potongan drabble alfabet tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke. Singkatnya, aku lagi malas bikin yang panjang-panjang #plak

BTW, Ini NS bisa NaruSasu ataupun NejiSasu :v

* * *

Prolog : Tiga belas bulan (A - M)

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah siswa kelas 1 SMU swasta di kota Konoha. Mereka tidak ditempatkan dikelas yang sama, sehingga mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Chapter ini dimulai dari bulan April, saat mereka masih menyandang status murid semester I.

* * *

 **April.**

 **A for Aw!**

"NARUTO!" teriak seorang siswi berambut _pink,_ bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura mengamuk karena Naruto baru saja menyibak roknya. Dengan membawa sapu, dia berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berlari sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tapi ternyata, siswi _pink_ itu begitu bersemangat.

 _BuuuK_

Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di persimpangan koridor. Buku-buku yang dibawa sosok itu terbang -terlepas dari tangannya dan mendarat di lantai saat Naruto menabraknya.

"AW!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Naruto merasakan nyeri di pantatnya, begitu pula dengan sosok siswa yang ditabraknya itu. Naruto melihat siswa itu meringis sambil memegang bahu kanannya.

"Kau tid..." belum sempat Naruto menghampirinya, dari samping kiri terlihat kaki Sakura yang sudah melayang.

 _DuaG!_

Kaki itu berhasil menapak di wajah Naruto.

 _"Eheheh...pink..."_ cengir Naruto mesum setelah melihat celana dalam yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sebuah pijakan kembali menapak di wajah Naruto, hingga membuatnya mimisan dan pingsan di tempat.

Sebelum pingsan, manik biru Naruto sempat bertatapan dengan manik hitam milik siswa itu.

* * *

 **Mei.**

 **B for Bini.**

"KYaaa!" teriak siswi bernama Hyuuga Hinata -teman sekelas Naruto. Seorang siswa pecinta anjing yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba, baru saja menyibak rok Hinata. Setelah melakukan hal mesum itu, Kiba langsung melarikan diri.

Kiba adalah sahabat Naruto, tapi mereka tidak sekelas. Kiba di kelas 1A, sedangkan Naruto di kelas 1D. Mereka memiliki hobby yang sama, yaitu menyibak rok anak perempuan.

"Kau tidak mengganggu binimu lagi?" tanya Nara Shikamaru -teman sebangku Naruto, sekaligus sahabat Naruto dan Kiba.

"Malas," Naruto melirik Sakura -bini masa depan Naruto- yang sedang tertawa kecil bersama teman-temannya.

Dulu Naruto sangat menggilai gadis _pink_ itu. Tak heran jika dia terus-terusan mengganggu Sakura demi menarik perhatiannya. Tapi rasa gila itu mulai memudar karena Sakura selalu melakukan kekerasan, padahal Naruto hanya menyibak roknya, belum sempat menyentuh yang lain. Kebayang kan jika Naruto menyentuh yang lain? Mungkin saja wajah Naruto sudah seperti mochi -lembek-lembek tak bertulang.

"Aku mau cari bini baru."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto tegas, dia bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah sebelum impiannya terwujud.

"Lalu?"

"Aku..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, karena secara tidak sengaja, mata Naruto menangkap siswa berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Naruto mengenali siswa itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, wakil ketua kelas 1B sekaligus korban tabrakan di koridor satu bulan yang lalu. Beruntung Sasuke tidak mengalami cidera parah, hanya keseleo di bagian bahunya.

Bagai _slow motion_ dihiasi bingkai _blink-blink,_ Sasuke berjalan menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Apa kau ketua kelas 1D?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

"Hatake _-sensei_ memintamu untuk mengambil soal latihan di ruang guru."

"Hoam~ Lagi-lagi latihan~" keluh Shikamaru bermalas-malasan berjalan ke ruang guru.

Setelah menyampaikan pesan dari Hatake-sensei, Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam menatapi kepergian Sasuke. Detak jantung Naruto tidak karuan saat Sasuke di dekatnya. Dia terpesona pada Sasuke. Entah itu aromanya, wajahnya, suaranya, cara bicaranya, cara berjalannya, postur tubuhnya ataupun bokongnya. Belum pernah Naruto melihat sosok seseksi ini, bahkan Sakurapun kalah.

 _"Biniku~"_ tatapan Naruto berbinar-binar seperti karakter perempuan di _manga shojo._

* * *

 **Juni.**

 **C for Cemen**.

"BAZINGAN!" teriak Hinata melempari Kiba dengan penghapus papan tulis. Kiba baru saja menepuk pantat dan menyibak rok Hinata. Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek lemparan Hinata yang meleset. Tidak terima, Hinata mengejarnya. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran polisi vs maling kutang.

Naruto memandang aksi itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bayangkan saja, Hinata yang lemah lembut bak _princess_ bisa berubah kasar hanya dalam waktu satu bulan setelah bergaul dengan Sakura.

"Sakura memang bukan bini yang baik." Naruto bersyukur telah _move on_ dari Sakura.

"Hinata-chan berubah. Dan kau juga berubah," ucap Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyibak rok Sakura lagi."

"O, itu.. Aku masih sayang wajah."

"Dia bukan binimu lagi?"

"Hn. Aku punya bini baru."

"Siapa dia?"

"Ada deh!"

"Kau pernah menyibak roknya?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kok tidak bisa? Sibak donk! Aku ingin melihat aksi bejadmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya...ehehehe..." Naruto memang tidak bisa menyibak rok orang yang ditaksirnya karena orang itu memang tidak mengenakan rok. Sasuke kan laki-laki, tidak pakai rok, Shika!

"Tembak dia langsung!"

"Aku takut, Shika."

"Yah! Cemen!" cibir Shikamaru.

Ya, Naruto memang cemen, tidak se _gentle_ penampilannya. Dia tidak berani berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Padahal hampir tiap hari dia melihat Sasuke berlalu-lalang di koridor.

Apa daya, Naruto hanya memandangi Sasuke yang seperti angin lewat di hadapannya. Menyibak rok Sakura memang lebih mudah daripada mengajak bicara Sasuke.

* * *

 **Juli.**

 **D for Destiny.**

Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Naruto memantapkan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke, Naruto datang ke toku buku -tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

Sambil bersembunyi di pohon besar, menunggu Sasuke keluar dari toko buku.

Yap! Inilah saatnya.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sana sambil menjinjing sekantung plastik kecil berisi buku-buku.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto bersikap 'kebetulan lewat'. "Kau masih ingat aku?"

"Hn. Kau yang membuat bahuku bergeser. Aku tidak mungkin lupa itu."

"O, itu...ehehehe..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian itu. "Kau sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Kebetulan, aku juga sendirian."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung memperkenalkan diri. Walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, karena Sasuke sudah tahu itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok kuning ini, si mesum yang gemar menyibak rok anak perempuan?

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke'?"

"Hn. Silakan."

" _Yosh! Sesi perkenalan berjalan mulus!_ " teriak Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke begitu ramah lingkungan.

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa kau tahu arti tulisan itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah tulisan _'Destiny'_ yang tertera di kaca toko pakaian.

"Takdir," jawab Sasuke.

"Hn. Takdir telah mempertemukan kita!"

Naruto bercuap-cuap tentang pertemuan pertamanya di koridor sekolah, kemudian secara 'tidak' sengaja bertemu lagi di jalan. Dan sama-sama dalam kondisi sendirian. Itu jelas takdir kan?

"Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar hipotesa Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merasa berbunga-bunga melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto hampir saja melupakan kado yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Naruto mengeluarkan kado berupa gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang, di dalamnya terdapat huruf 'D'. Walaupun harganya tidak seberapa, tapi Naruto nekat memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!"

"Ah! Thanks!" Sasuke menerimanya dengan ikhlas, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunnya ini.

"D dari _Destiny."_ Naruto menjelaskan arti inistial 'D' itu. "Ini benar-benar takdir, kan Sasuke?"

"Lebih tepatnya, D _for_ Dobe," ralat Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.

* * *

 **Agustus.**

 **E for Ehem!**

Liburan musim panas tahun ini, Naruto habiskan untuk belajar bersama Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto sangat bersyukur diberi banyak PR oleh Hatake- _sensei,_ salah satu guru yang suka memberi murid-muridnya latihan dan PR daripada teori.

Naruto juga memberi imbalan beberapa buku untuk Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke menerimanya, karena Sasuke sangat suka membaca.

"Uh!" dengus Sasuke saat sesuatu masuk ke matanya.

Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk mengucek matanya. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk meniup mata Sasuke.

 _Degdegdeg_

Detak jantung Naruto tidak karuan, saat jarak wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Sasuke.

 _Degdegdeg_

Semakin dekat jaraknya, semakin cepat detakannya. Ingin rasanya dia mencium bibir ranum Sasuke.

 _"Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja, Sasuke tidak akan marah kok! Percayalah!_ " bujuk iblis mesum menghantui pikiran Naruto.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman keras membuat Naruto mengambil jarak jauh dari Sasuke.

Jika saja Naruto mengunci kamarnya, mungkin ibu Naruto tidak akan bisa masuk dan mengganggu momen indah ini.

* * *

 **September.**

 **F for Festival.**

Sebuah festival diadakan dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-13. Bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru, Naruto ikut berpartisipasi dengan membawakan dua buah lagu rock.

"WACHAAaaaaaaaW!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat tinggi, menandakan lagu pertama telah berakhir. Naruto memang payah di bidang akademik, tapi urusan musik, tidak perlu diragukan. Suara cemprengnya membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru memilihnya sebagai vokalis band.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" teriak penonton yang memenuhi aula. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Mengambil jeda untuk menyampaikan beberapa kata, sebelum menyanyikan lagu kedua.

"Lagu ini untuk seseorang yang ada di sana!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke sambil mengedip genit. Para penonton -termasuk Sasuke tidak menyadari sosok yang ditunjuk Naruto.

 _JReng JRennnG_

Lagu keduapun dimulai, diiringin dengan teriak histeris penonton. Naruto melompat-lompat, berteriak kesetanan, bertingkah seperti penyanyi rock profesional. Memang _overact,_ tapi penonton suka.

Pada pertengahan lagu, Kiba dan Shikamaru menunjukkan _talent_ mereka dalam memainkan gitar dan bass. Sementara itu, Naruto mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya sedikit. Kemudian botol itu ditutup kembali.

"Tangkap ini, sayang!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar botol bekasnya itu ke arah Sasuke. Bermaksud agar Sasuke juga meneguknya, seperti ciuman tidak langsung.

Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tidak tahu maksud Naruto. Botol air meneral yang masih terlihat penuh itu malah mendarat keras di mata kiri Sasuke.

Butuh waktu empat hari, agar bengkak di mata Sasuke menghilang. Sejak saat itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak naik panggung lagi.

* * *

 **Oktober.**

 **G for Gondrong.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke lebih sering bersama Hyuuga Neji -si _senpai_ gondrong sekaligus abang Hinata. Dari makan siang hingga pulang sekolah, si gondrong itu terus menempeli Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Hyuuga- _senpai?"_ tebak Naruto langsung.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke malu-malu ayam. "Apa kami terlihat serasi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat separuh jiwa Naruto lenyap.

"Lusa, kami akan pergi ke KDL *Konoha Disney Land*."

"Lusa?"

"Hn! Neji- _senpai_ ingin aku menemaninya."

Pernyataan Sasuke berhasil menghilangkan semua jiwa Naruto.

Mengapa harus lusa? Apakah Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa lusa itu adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto?

Ya, Sasuke melupakan itu.

* * *

 **November.**

 **H for Hore!**

Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang Naruto, sambil tersenyum-senyum memandangi langit-langit kamar. Sasuke sedang happy hari ini.

"Ne, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku telah berpacaran dengan Neji- _senpai."_

Naruto sudah menduga bahwa hubungan Sasuke dengan si gondrong itu akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ho... HORE!" teriak Naruto sekuat mungkin. _"C'mon,_ Sasuke! _Say_ 'HOREEEE!'"

Naruto menarik Sasuke berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.

"HOREEEE!"

" _Hore! Sasukeku diambil orang!_ " teriak Naruto hanya dalam hati.

* * *

 **Desember.**

 **I for Istimewa.**

Natal bersalju adalah _moment_ yang pas untuk ber _sweet-sweet-an_ bersama yang terkasih. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Semenjak Sasuke berpacaran dengan Neji, Naruto ingin menjauhinya, tapi tidak bisa. Naruto tidak sanggup mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang Neji, Neji, dan Neji. Seharusnya Naruto memarahi Sasuke, tapi Naruto terlalu takut jika Sasuke memutuskan pertemanannya.

"Dobe? Mengapa kau duduk di sini? Apa tidak dingin?" Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Naruto duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat rumah Naruto, padahal kondisi cuaca sedang bersalju. Sasuke berencana mampir sebentar ke rumah Naruto untuk memberikan kado Natal, sebelum dia berangkat ke Paris. Keluarga Sasuke akan menghabiskan liburan Natal dan tahun baru di sana.

"Dingin," lirih Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya, kemudian syal itu dililitkannya di leher Naruto. Sasuke juga memasangkan sarung tangannya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau diusir, Dobe?"

"Aku tanpamu hanya butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah, mencair dan menghilang."

"Tahun depan aku akan kembali kok!" Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto kesepian tanpa dirinya. Ya, Naruto memang kesepian saat Sasuke tidak di sisinya.

"Ini kado Natal istimewa dariku. Semoga kau suka."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah topi rajut dari _paper bag_ yang dijinjingnya. Topi orange dengan huruf biru 'D'.

"D _for_ Dobe," jelas Sasuke sebelum memakaikan topi rajut di kepala Naruto. _"Merry Christmas,_ Dobe!"

Naruto sangat menyukai senyuman Sasuke. Baginya, senyuman itu begitu manis dan hangat, membuatnya ingin selalu memiliki dan melihat senyuman itu.

 _CHuuu_

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, walaupun hanya sekilas. Baginya lima detik itu adalah _moment_ yang paling istimewa.

 _"Merry Christmas,_ Sasuke! Itu kado istimewa dariku...ehehehehe..."

Walaupun Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan ciuman itu, tapi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Baginya itu adalah ciuman persahabatan.

* * *

 **Januari.**

 **J for Jeruk.**

Orang tua Naruto pergi berbulan madu, meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan demam. Naruto berharap Sasuke menjenguknya. Dan itu terjadi. Sasuke datang dengan menggendong sekantung penuh buah jeruk berwarna _orange._

"Ne, Dobe! Jeruk di swalayan sedang diskon, jadi aku membelinya untukmu!"

"Kau membeli sebanyak itu?"

"Hn. Aku khilaf." Sasuke tidak bisa memasukkan semua jeruk yang dibelinya ke dalam kulkas, karena sudah penuh.

"Kau boleh membawa pulang sebagian."

"Aku tidak suka jeruk."

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku suka jeruk?"

"Kau tidak suka jeruk?"

"Aku lebih suka ramen dan...kau."

"Hn. Aku juga suka kau, Dobe!" Sasuke memberi sebuah pelukan pada Naruto. Sebuah pelukan persahabatan.

"Kau demam, Dobe?"

"Hn. Aku memang demam. Sebagai sahabat, tolong rawat aku."

Ya, sebagai sahabat. Hubungan mereka saat ini adalah masih sebagai sahabat.

* * *

 **Februari.**

 **K for Kiba.**

"KAMPRETTOZZ!" teriak Hinata sambil mematahkan sapu. Hinata marah besar karena Kiba mencium pipinya. Padahal Hinata sudah memberinya coklat _Valentine,_ tapi Kiba masih bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

Hinata mengacungkan patahan sapu, bermaksud menghajar Kiba. Sikap Kiba kali ini, memang kelewatan. Sebagai sahabat, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menonton saja dan mendukung Hinata.

Sakura mengambil patahan sapu dari tangan Hinata, bermaksud menenangkan Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali melihat Hinata menghajar Kiba habis-habisan.

"Mengapa kau terus melecehkanku?" marah Hinata yang sudah lelah menghadapi Kiba.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu!"

 _BLusssH_

Wajah Hinata mendadak memerah. Inilah wajah asli Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Hinata yang mudah _blushing._

Kiba berlutut ala pangeran di hadapan Hinata.

"Jadilah pacarku, maka aku janji tidak akan melecehkanmu lagi. _I_ _promise, my Hime!"_ Kiba mendadak berubah menjadi romantis.

Wajah Hinata kian memerah.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak teman-teman sekelas.

Timang-menimang, akhirnya Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta Kiba. Sejak hari itu, Kibapun berubah. Kiba memperlakukan Hinata layaknya _princess._

Naruto berpikir, jika dia melecehkan Sasuke seperti Kiba melecehkan Hinata. Membuat Sasuke marah, lalu tiba-tiba menembaknya di depan umum. Apa Sasuke akan menerima cintanya?

Tidak, Sasuke pasti akan membencinya. Tipe yang Sasuke sukai adalah _goodguy_ seperti Neji.

O, iya! Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tidak memberinya coklat.

* * *

 **Maret.**

 **L for Laboratorium.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu mampir ke laboratorium. Sasuke senang membantu Neji melakukan penelitian.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku menciummu?" pinta Neji.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke sambil berposisi _ready._

Neji meraih dagu Sasuke, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar hidung mereka tidak saling membentur.

 _Chuu~_

Ciumanpun terjadi.

Tidak puas hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, mereka melakukan ciuman lebih dalam lagi. Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu dari balik pintu. Naruto merutuki betapa bodohnya dia. Mengapa dia harus mencari Sasuke untuk mengajaknya makan ramen bersama? Jelas-jelas dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menjadi milik Neji.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Jika tahu akan sesakit ini, mungkin dia tidak akan mencintai Sasuke.

* * *

 **April.**

 **M for Menjauhlah!**

Di taman belakang sekolah.

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke!" perintah Neji pada Naruto.

Neji tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sasuke. Neji juga tidak suka perhatian Sasuke terbagi pada orang lain.

"Sasuke adalah pacarku. Kau hanya sahabatnya, tidak lebih dari itu," Neji memandang sinis Naruto.

"Hn. Aku memang hanya sahabatnya. Lalu? Untuk apa kau memintaku menjauhinya? Apa kau takut jika Sasuke malah menyukaiku?" sekarang malah Naruto yang mensinisi Neji.

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Naruto. Sebisa mungkin dia bersikap tenang, memikiran cara agar Naruto menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kami sudah melakukan _sex._ Tadi malam adalah yang ketiga." Neji terpaksa memamerkannya pada Naruto, berharap Naruto menyerah.

Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dadanya terasa panas mendengar pengakuan Neji. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan ini padanya.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian di sini!" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang. Neji berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke, dengan kasar menarik seragam Sasuke hingga kancingnya terlepas. Naruto terkejut melihat bercak-bercak merah di perpotongan leher, dada dan perut Sasuke. Mereka memang melakukan _sex_ tadi malam.

Sasuke terkejut sekaligus malu karena Naruto melihat bercak-bercak itu. Neji mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Segera dia merapikan kembali seragam Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke yang masih shock.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan bersahabat lagi denganku! Kau bukan sahabatku!" Naruto bangkit berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto sadar dengan yang diucapkannya barusan. Menjauhi Sasuke itu artinya dia menyerah. Apa kau yakin, Naruto?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

See u bulan depan :v

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


	2. Chapter 2 : N-Z

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Twoshot]

Title : From Aw! to the Zome

Chapter : 02 / 02

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Drama / Romance

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Hanya potongan drabble alfabet tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dimulai dari 'Aw' hingga 'Zome'. Karena kisah cinta mereka memang Aw!Zome.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya, mungkin pada gak suka ama sikap Sasuke yang begitu murahan, mau2nya digitu-gituin ama Neji. Sebenarnya Sasuke terlalu percaya bahwa Neji adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Makanya dia rela memberikan cinta dan tubuhnya untuk Neji sebagai bentuk keseriusan.

* * *

Prolog : Empat tahun kemudian (N - Z)

Chapter ini dimulai dari bulan Februari di tahun yang berbeda. Naruto dan Sasuke merantau ke Kiri untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Naruto adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis perbankan, sedangkan Sasuke seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Mereka kuliah di kampus yang berbeda.

Empat tahun yang lalu, meski berada di sekolah yang sama, saling berpapasan di koridor, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak saling tersenyum dan bertegur sapa. Hubungan persahabatan mereka telah putus.

* * *

 **Februari.**

 **N for Never.**

Takdir akhirnya mempertemukan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak sengaja bertatap mata di _counter_ sayur di sebuah _supermarket._

Sasuke ingin menyapa, tapi dia takut Naruto masih membencinya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dialah yang telah memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas bersahabat dengan Sasuke lagi. Naruto sangat menyesal dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Menjauhi Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur Sasuke lebih dulu. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya lagi. Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, bukan berarti harus memusuhinya.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sendirian."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu di depan toko buku.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Dobe."

"Kita masih bersahabat kan?" Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berbaikan kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau masih sahabatku!" Sasuke menjabat erat tangan kanan Naruto.

Ya, hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih sahabat.

* * *

 **Maret.**

 **O for Ow!**

Sakura mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya ke pesta ulang tahunnya ke-20. Sahabat yang diundangnya ada Shion, Hinata-Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Neji. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Kiba kuliah di kampus yang sama. Sedangkan yang lain, satu kampus dengan Sakura.

Setelah menyantap hidangan utama, mereka bermain _truth or dare_ sebagai hiburan.

"Ow!"

Shikamaru baru saja ditempeleng _waitress_ karena menyibak roknya. Dengan begitu, Shikamaru berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan mesum dari Kiba.

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru memutar botol sake kosong, dan mulut botol berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto.

 _"Truth or dare?"_ tanya Shikamaru.

 _"Dare!"_ Naruto lebih suka tantangan daripada berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu, beri _french kiss_ pada orang yang kau cintai!"

"Heh?!" Naruto mendadak mati gaya.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau dicium selain Sasori- _senpai_!" tolak Sakura yang merasa bahwa Naruto mencintainya. Sekedar informasi, Sakura telah berpacaran dengan senior berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Jangan GR deh! Belum tentu Naruto-kun mencintaimu!" ejek Ino yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Diam kau, _Ino-pig_!" Sakura menyikut perut Ino.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" sorak teman-teman bertepuk tangan -termasuk Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto, turut memberi dorongan.

Naruto meneguk habis sake di gelasnya, sebelum melakukan _french kiss._ Sakura menutupi bibirnya, tidak rela dicium Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Bola mata Sasuke melebar sempurna. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto malah menciumnya, dia mengira Naruto akan mencium Sakura.

"Ow!" yang lain tak kalah terkejut melihat adegan itu. Mereka juga mengira bahwa Naruto akan mencium Sakura.

Sambil terus melumat bibir Sasuke, Naruto memejamkan mata bersikap cuek pada orang-orang di sekitar. Peduli setan! Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasuke! Dia ingin hubungan yang lebih khusus dari sekedar bersahabat!

Mulut Sasuke masih terkunci rapat, Naruto berusaha mencongkel paksa. Rasa geli menyambar bibir Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit, lidah Naruto langsung masuk begitu saja. Sasuke mendorong, Narutopun mendorong. Lidah Sasuke melawan Naruto? Tentu saja milik Narutolah yang menang.

Ciuman itu berlangsung kurang lebih 60 detik. Cukup lama bagi yang menyaksikan, tapi itu hanya sebentar bagi Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Sejak awal pertemanan kita." Akhirnya Naruto menyampaikan perasaanya pada Sasuke, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menolaknya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi masih terkejut. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mencintainya. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya sekedar persahabatan. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu, Sasuke!"

Para penonton wanita menutup mulut mereka saking terharunya melihat cara Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka ingin berteriak histeris, tapi itu pasti akan merusak suasana.

"Jangan diam saja, Sasuke." Neji mendekati mereka. "Berikan jawabanmu," Neji tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Maaf, Dobe. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjadi sahabatku."

" _Ow! Sayang sekali!_!" teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Dari Shikamaru, Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Sakura telah merencanakan ini, mereka ingin Naruto bersikap _gantle_ dan tidak tahu malu seperti Kiba.

* * *

 **April.**

 **P for Pesan.**

Neji memaksa Naruto untuk bertemu di _cafe_ dekat kampusnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Neji sampaikan.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Masih," angguk Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang begitu mempesona."

"Hn. Sasuke memang mempesona."

"Maukah kau memberikan Sasuke untukku?" Naruto tahu bahwa dia terlalu lancang meminta seperti itu. Sasuke bukan barang yang bisa diminta begitu saja.

Neji tersenyum geli mendengarkan permintaan Naruto.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, maka kejarlah dia hingga dapat. Jangan memintaku untuk memberikan Sasuke padamu. Itu sungguh konyol!"

Neji mengeluarkan sebuah amplop sedang berwarna _pink._ Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah amplop undangan. Hati Naruto mulai cemas.

"Bulan depan, aku akan menikah," ucap Neji.

Bulan depan? Mengapa cepat sekali? Padahal Naruto baru saja berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan belum bisa _move on_!

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," walaupun berat tersenyum, Naruto hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan ini.

"Terima kasih," Neji menyodorkan lebih dekat undangan _pink_ itu, bermaksud meminta Naruto untuk membacanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat nama kedua mempelai yang tertera di amplop undangan.

Hyuuga Neji & Tenten

"Kau..."

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah putus, enam bulan yang lalu," Neji memijat keningnya sebelum bercerita. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan bagi Neji untuk memberi tahu Naruto alasannya memutuskan Sasuke.

Orang tua Neji telah menjodohkannya dengan Tenten -anak rekan bisnis mereka. Selama ini, Neji dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Teman-teman mereka menganggap hubungan Neji dan Sasuke hanya sebatas kakak-adik. Hanya Naruto yang tahu hubungan percintaan mereka.

"Buat Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu. Buktikan bahwa kau lebih pantas bersamanya daripada aku."

Naruto masih belum percaya dengan cerita Neji. Neji dan Sasuke saling mencintai, tapi mengapa mereka putus hanya karena perjodohan itu?

"Jika kau tidak berhasil, aku akan menjadikan Sasuke istri kedua," ancaman Neji membuat semangat Naruto membara.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melepas Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku sudah menyesal sebelumnya," Neji tersenyum kecut. Jika harus berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

* * *

 **Mei.**

 **Q for Questions.**

"Ne, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin makan sendirian. Kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Hn. Ayo!"

"Ne, Sasuke! Bolehkah aku main ke mansionmu?"

"Hn. Bantu aku mengepel dan mencuci, ya!"

" _Oke_!"

"Ne, Sasuke! Kau mau pergi bersamaku ke pernikahan Neji- _senpai_ besok?"

"Hn. Jemput aku, ya!"

" _Oke_!"

"Ne, Sasuke! Apakah aku terlihat tampan mengenakan setelan ini?"

"Sedikit lebih tampan."

"Hanya sedikit?"

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa kau mau berfoto dengan pria sedikit tampan ini?"

"Hn. Boleh."

"Ne, Sasuke! Neji- _senpai_ sudah menikah. Apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya?"

"Sedikit."

"Apakah aku bisa menggantikan posisi Neji- _senpai_ di hatimu?"

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menempatkanmu di posisi 'sahabat'"

Naruto sudah melakukan banyak pendekatan pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih menganggapnya sahabat.

Tidak apa. _Move on_ itu susah, _bro_!

Ayo, lebih agresif lagi, Naruto!

* * *

 **Juni.**

 **R for Ramen.**

Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan. Naruto sungguh bodoh, bagaimana dia tidak bisa menyadari rasa aneh pada ramen instan yang telah kadaluarsa? Apa semua ramen instan rasanya sama enak di lidahnya?

"Mengapa kau selalu menjadikan ramen instan sebagai makanan pokokmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengupas kulit apel untuk Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak bisa memasak selain ramen instan," jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Naruto adalah sahabatnya, yang sama-sama merantau dan jauh dari orang tua. Sasuke memutuskan membuatkan bekal makan siang dan malam untuk Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke mengundang Naruto untuk makan di mansionnya. Karena jarak mansion Sasuke dengan mansion Naruto tidak dekat, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah ke mansion Sasuke. Walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh dari kampus Naruto.

Naruto sangat senang bisa tinggal bersama Sasuke. Dia sangat bersyukur atas insiden keracunan itu.

Terima kasih, ramen kadaluarsa!

* * *

 **July.**

 **S for Second.**

"Menumis sayur, jangan terlalu lama. Vitaminnya bisa berkurang." Sasuke mengajari Naruto menumis brokoli. Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar ajaran Sasuke, dia lebih suka memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. Mengapa kau tidak menikah saja denganku? Dengan begitu, aku bisa terus-terusan memakan masakanmu yang enak ini."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mengapa kau selalu meminta itu?"

"Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kau menjadi milik orang lain."

Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto, memunggunginya. Berdiri bersangga pada pinggiran meja.

"Kau bukan yang pertama..." lirih Sasuke. "Ini _sudah...second._ "

"Apa ini alasan utamamu menolakku?"

"Hn," angguk Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kau menerima cinta dan tubuh bekas dariku."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Sasuke.

"Tidak peduli ini _second, third,_ atau _fourth,_ aku tetap mencintaimu. Tolong naikkan posisiku dari sahabat menjadi pacar atau suami." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya beralih menarik dagu Sasuke, memberi sedikit lumatan di bibir Sasuke.

"Bagimu, ini adalah _second love._ Tapi bagiku, ini adalah _first love._ Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"O, Sakura adalah cinta monyetku...ahahaha..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian memeluk Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Naruto. Naruto masih mencintainya, meskipun tubuhnya sudah banyak dipakai Neji.

"Apa aku masih sahabatmu, Sasuke?"

"Masih."

"Apa aku boleh menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke?"

"Silakan."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke juga ada rasa pada Naruto. Selama ini hanya Narutolah yang ada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya dan menjaganya. Naruto berhasil menggantikan Neji di hati Sasuke.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Nanti saja."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Bertatapan sebentar pada Naruto, kemudian memejamkan mata, menunggu Naruto menciumnya. Naruto menyentuh dagu Sasuke, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Jarak bibir mereka semakin dekat, tidak sampai satu sentimeter.

Tapi, gerakan mereka terhenti ketika mengendus bau gosong. Ternyata mereka lupa dengan tumisan brokoli tadi.

* * *

 **Agustus.**

 **T for Thanks.**

Neji lagi-lagi memaksa Naruto menemuinya di _cafe_ dekat kampusnya. Neji ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Jika Naruto masih belum berhasil merebut cinta Sasuke, Neji akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai istri kedua.

"Kami sudah berpacaran!" tegas Naruto dengan pamer dan bangga.

"Selamat!"

 _"Thanks!"_

Neji bernafas lega, dengan demikian dia bisa beranak dengan tenang -maksudnya membuat anak bersama Tenten dengan tenang. Neji tidak bisa menghamili Tenten, jika pikirannya terus mencemaskan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa anaknya nanti mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke _move on. Thank you so much_!"

"Hn. Terima kasih juga telah merestui hubungan kami."

"Traktir aku, ya!"

" _Oke_!"

* * *

 **September.**

 **U for Uke.**

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke telah tersebar ke telinga sabahat-sahabatnya. Sebagai _fujoshi,_ Sakura, Ino dan Hinata begitu senang dan ber _kyaa-kyaa_ membayangkan kemesrahan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Menurutku Sasuke- _kun_ itu _seme,_ karena dia _cool_ dan _calm._ Seperti Sabastian." Sakura membayangkan Sasuke bergaya ala _buttler_ seperti Sabastian di _Black Buttler._ "Oh! Sabasuke~"

"Betul! Sasuke- _kun_ sangat tampan, pintar dan berkharisma. Terutama saat dia mengenakan kacamata. _Seme bangetz!"_ Ino sependapat dengan Sakura. Bagi Ino, pria berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata adalah _ultimate seme._

Tapi Hinata tidak sependapat.

"Mengapa kalian hanya menilai Sasuke- _kun_ saja? Seharusnya kalian menilai Naruto- _kun_ juga donk!"

"Naruto? Ah! Dia _uke bangetz_! Rambut kuning, mata biru belo, seperti Barbie." jelas Ino asal disertai dengan anggukan Sakura. Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua lebih mengenal Sasuke daripada Naruto. Karena Sasuke sekampus dengan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata, dia lebih mengenal Naruto daripada Sasuke. Itu karena Naruto sekampus dengannya.

"Menurutku, Naruto- _kun_ itu _seme._ Soalnya Naruto- _kun_ itu kuat, tangguh, tidak lebih tampan dari Sasuke- _kun,_ dan juga berotot. Anunya pasti lebih..." wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "...panjang...besar..."

Sakura dan Ino cengo mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Kiba pasti menulari kemesumannya pada Hinata.

"Dan..dan la, lagi pula. Sasuke- _kun_ ca, cantik dan..." wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena membayangkan Sasuke _topless._

" _SEXY_!" sambung Naruto yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di antara Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hinata- _chan_ benar! Aku _seme_!" cengir Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sakura dan Ino tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sosok seperti Sasuke diper _uke_ oleh si Barbie kuning ini?

"Aku duluan menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaanku. Tentu saja aku _seme_!"

"Itu tipe _uke_ agresif!" bantah Ino.

"Aku bukan _uke._ Aku berotot dan anuku lebih besar dan panjang," Naruto menunjuk bagian bawahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu ukuran Sasuke, karena mereka masih belum melakukan _sex._ Bahkan mandi bersamapun, mereka belum pernah. Sasuke terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan tubuh bekasnya pada Naruto.

"Seperti yang Hinata- _chan_ katakan, Sasuke itu cantik, manis, dan juga _sexy_! O, iya! Berapa ukuran pinggang kalian?"

"70," jawab Hinata, yang postur tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Sakura dan Ino.

"72," jawab Sakura dan Ino berbangga diri karena memiliki postur tubuh ideal bak model.

"Ow! Bahkan pinggang kalian lebih lebar dari Sasuke...ahahaha..." bohong Naruto. Sasuke memang kurus, tapi ukuran pinggangnya tidak sekecil itu kok.

 _PLaaaaK_

Wajah Naruto dihadiahi tamparan dari ketiga gadis _fujoshi_ ini. Memang maksud Naruto hanya bercanda, tapi jika bercanda tentang ukuran tubuh, wanita sangat sensitif. Ingat itu, Naruto!

* * *

 **Oktober.**

 **V for Victory!**

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Sasuke. Tahun-tahun yang lalu, Sasuke terlalu sibuk bersama Neji, sehingga keberadaan Naruto terabaikan.

Menikmati makan malam yang dimasak Sasuke, meniup lilin dan memotong kue bersama Sasuke, menerima kado dan kecupan dari Sasuke, kemudian bergulat panas di atas ranjang. Saat bangunpun disuguhi dengan pantat _sexy_ kenyal-kenyal Sasuke yang telanjang bulat. Sasuke yang masih belum bangun, tidur telanjang dalam posisi memunggungi Naruto.

Dengan telanjang bulat, Naruto perlahan menuruni ranjang, melangkah menuju jendela.

 _ZeeeT_

Tirai jendela terbuka lebar, sinar matahari pagi langsung menerangi kamarnya dan juga tubuh telanjangnya.

" _VICTORY_!" teriak Naruto penuh kemenangan sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua kepalan tangannya.

Naruto sangat amat senang dengan apa yang didapatnya saat ini. Setelah menjomblo lima tahun, gara-gara tidak bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke berhasil diraihnya!

" _VICTORY_!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara teriakan Naruto. Dia marah dan melempari Naruto dengan bantal. Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke! Pagi ini sungguh cerah!" Naruto berkedip-kedip genit. "Ayo kita berolahraga!" Naruto memutar-mutarkan pinggangnya, sehingga anunyapun ikut bergoyang.

"Tutup tirainya, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "...lalu kemarilah..."

Karena mengira ronde kedua akan dimulai, Naruto langsung menutup tirai rapat-rapat. Lalu melompat ke atas ranjang.

" _VICTORY_!"

* * *

 **November.**

 **W for Wedding.**

Tidak biasanya Naruto memasang tampang serius saat berhadapan dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan layar _laptop_ di atas meja.

"Apa besok ada _quiz,_ Dobe?" tebak Sasuke. Biasanya Naruto akan serius belajar pada saat menghadapi _quiz_ atau ujian.

"Tidak," Naruto membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tangannya melambai-lambai meminta Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengambil sekotak jus tomat dari kulkas, lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Temanku memintaku untuk merencanakan pernikahannya. Kau harus membantuku, Sasuke."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah makalah bersampul _pink_ yang disusunnya, lalu membuka halaman yang menampilkan banyak gambar _grooms._

"Kau suka yang mana?" Naruto meminta Sasuke memilih salah satu _grooms favorite_ nya. Pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada _grooms_ berwarna _silver_ kebiru-biruan.

"Aku juga suka _grooms_ ini." Naruto langsung melingkari gambar _grooms_ yang ditunjuk Sasuke dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Naruto membalik halaman berikutnya, ada berbagai macam gambar cincin pernikahan. Meminta Sasuke untuk memilihnya lagi. Kemudian Naruto menunjukkan konsep resepsi pernikahan yang dirancangnya. Sasuke membantu Naruto memberi beberapa masukan. Bagi Sasuke, pesta resepsi tidak perlu terlalu mewah ataupun norak. Lebih baik difokuskan pada _honey moon_ ataupun keperluan rumah tangga nanti.

"Temanku ingin _honey moon_ sambil berwisata kuliner, sedangkan calon istrinya ingin _honey moon_ sambil menikmati keindahan alam. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Ikuti saja permintaan calon istrinya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena istri ingin dibahagiakan oleh suami."

"O, begitu," angguk Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika mereka honey moon di sini?" Naruto menunjukkan selembar gambar pantai dengan warna air dan langit yang sangat biru disertai hamparan pasir putih, juga terdapat dua ekor unta yang sedang duduk.

"Ini Bali, kan?" Sasuke pernah melihat gambar itu di internet.

"Hn. Ini Bali."

"Bali memiliki banyak keindahan alam dan juga beragam _cafe-cafe_ kuliner yang unik. Aku yakin, itu tempat yang cocok untuk _honey moon_ mereka."

"Kau pernah ke Bali?"

"Belum pernah."

"Hn! Aku juga belum pernah. Tapi aku suka Bali!" Naruto menutup halaman terakhir makalahnya. "Kau ingin ke Bali?"

"Hn. Lain kali," angguk Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil spidol biru untuk menulis judul pada _cover_ makalah yang masih polos.

" _Our Wedding Planning,_ " Naruto membaca judul yang ditulisnya. "Rencana pernikahan kita."

Sasuke mengedip-ngedip menatap Naruto. Jadi, barusan yang mereka diskusikan itu adalah rencana pernikahan mereka dan bukan rencana pernikahan teman Naruto?

"Setelah tamat kuliah, ayo kita menikah, Sasuke!"

"Me, menikah?" Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan tentang pernikahan mereka. Rasanya itu terlalu cepat.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku mau, tapi aku...ingin menjadi dokter dulu."

Naruto tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sejak kecil, Sasuke memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter. Naruto tidak mungkin menghalanginya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tolong, tunggu aku."

"Guk!" Naruto menyalak seperti anjing, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil menggelitiki perut Naruto.

* * *

 **Desember.**

 **X for Xmas.**

Sasuke begitu giat belajar demi meraih impiannya. Naruto juga harus lebih giat dari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin menjadi suami bodoh dan pengangguran untuk Sasuke. Naruto rela mengorbankan liburan akhir tahunnya demi menebus nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya yang hancur.

Sasuke paham dengan kegigihan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menuntut Naruto untuk selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan tipe _uke_ manja.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari Gereja. Sasuke baru saja selesai mengikuti misa malam Natal. Naruto tidak bisa ikut, karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamamu...ehehehe..." Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang berair.

Sasuke tahu bahwa si kuning bodoh ini sudah lama menunggunya di luar. Sasuke mengajak Naruto pulang, tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar dengan udara yang dingin dan bersalju. Tapi Naruto menolak, Naruto ingin pergi ke taman kota. Di sana ada pohon Natal yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Dia ingin berfoto bersama Sasuke, seperti pasangan-pasangan romantis yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Dobe?"

"Kau begitu hangat, aku tidak mungkin kedinginan." Naruto memasukkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke ke dalam saku _coat_ nya. Meskipun merasa kedinginan, Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sebisa mungkin Naruto banyak berbicara, agar rasa dingin itu tersamarkan.

Bercerita tentang tugas kuliahnya, teman-teman sekampusnya, serta ajakannya untuk balik kampung ke Konoha. Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan itu karena dia juga rindu kampung halamannya.

Merekapun sampai di taman kota, mengambil beberapa foto. Duduk santai di bangku taman, menikmati malam Natal yang begitu ramai dan romantis. Naruto hampir saja melupakan kado Natal untuk Sasuke. Segera dia mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari saku _coat_ nya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Meminta Sasuke untuk membukanya.

Naruto sengaja duduk membelakangi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat hidungnya yang meler. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke di sini.

"Maaf, jika motifnya terlalu norak. Tapi, aku yakin ukurannya pas denganmu. Dipakai ya, agar kau selalu mengingatku...ehehehe..."

"Aku tidak akan mau memakainya!" Sasuke menutup kotak itu dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke semarah ini.

" _Apa jam yang kubeli ini begitu norak sehingga Sasuke marah?_ " pikir Naruto sambil membuka kotak di tangannya.

"Astaga! Apa ini?!" teriak Naruto histeris. Seharusnya kotak ini berisi jam tangan, tapi mengapa malah berubah menjadi celana dalam wanita bermotif loreng-loreng? Pantas saja Sasuke mengamuk.

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, menjelaskan bahwa kadonya tertukar dengan milik Kiba. Shikamaru pasti keliru saat membungkus kado mereka.

* * *

 **Januari.**

 **Y for YES!**

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya, bermaksud memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dengan penuh kebanggaan, Naruto menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Sasuke adalah pacarnya.

"Mama sih _YES_!"

"Papa ikut mama saja! _YES_!"

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa kedua orang tua Naruto dengan mudah merestui hubungan mereka.

Setelah menginap di rumah Naruto. Sasuke mengajak Naruto menginap di rumahnya. Gantian, Sasukelah yang memperkenalkan Naruto pada keluarganya.

"Naruto adalah pacarku. Apakah kalian setuju? _Yes or No_?" Sasuke mengikuti cara meminta restu yang diajarkan Naruto tadi malam. _To the point,_ karena keluarga Sasuke tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Mama _YES_!"

"Papa _NO_!"

"Kakak juga _NO_!"

"Mengapa _NO_?" Sasuke sengaja memasang wajah kecewa, karena dia tahu bahwa ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak tahan melihat ekspresi yang seperti ini.

Itachi -sang kakak pindah posisi duduk di samping Sasuke, mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali Itachi tidak memanjakan Sasuke.

"Si kuning ini tidak lebih tampan dariku," alasan Itachi yang memang selalu menilai sesorang dari kulitnya.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke.

Naruto terpaksa tersenyum bodoh, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedih karena Sasuke tidak membelanya.

"Naruto memang jelek, tapi aku bahagia bersamanya."

Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar, ucapan Sasuke sungguh membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bahagia diejek jelek.

"Kalau kau memang bahagia bersamanya, kakak _YES_ saja." Itachi merelakan adik kesayangannya diambil orang lain.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang begitu lapang dada. Lirikan Sasuke beralih pada sang ayah. Menunggu perubahan jawaban dari sang ayah.

"Papa _YES_ ," sang ayah akhirnya memberikan _YES_!

Sang papa tidak mungkin membuat anak kesayangannya ini menderita. Jika si kuning jelek ini bisa membahagiakan anak bungsunya, dia tentu _YES_!

* * *

 **Februari.**

 **Z for Zome.**

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa kau ingat kata pertama kali yang kau ucapkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Naruto memilin-milin rambut hitam Sasuke yang sudah mulai memanjang. Sasuke dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto yang telanjang. Mereka baru saja melakukan _sex._

"Apa 'Hn'?" tebak Sasuke yang tidak begitu yakin. Seingatnya, Naruto duluan yang menyapanya, kemudian dia menjawab 'hn'.

"Tetot!" ucap Naruto yang artinya jawaban Sasuke salah.

"Cium aku, lalu aku akan memberimu clue," tawar Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang ingin dicium Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, membingkai wajah Naruto. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, melumat pelan-pelan bibir Naruto, diakhiri dengan gigitan gemas dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menciumnya sedalam itu, dia mengira hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir saja.

"Apa cluenya, Dobe?" Sasuke menyeka air liur di dagu Naruto.

"Kita mengucapkan kata yang sama saat itu."

"Apa itu 'Hai'?'"

"Tetot!" lagi-lagi jawaban Sasuke salah.

"Lalu apa?"

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa Sasuke harus menciumnya lagi. Sasuke mencium Naruto hanya sekilas, tidak sedalam ciuman tadi.

"Apa jawabannya, Dobe?" Sasuke sungguh penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, awal pertemuan kita adalah di koridor sekolah. Saat itu remku blong dan tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"O, insiden itu." Sasuke menyentuh bahu kanannya, dia ingat dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto ini.

"Aw!" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aw _to the_ Zome. Aw!Zome," sambung Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar. Tidak menyangka bahwa insiden di koridor itu membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya ini.

 _"From_ Aw! _to the_ Zome. Hn. Aw!Zome."

Kisah cinta mereka sungguh mengagumkan.

* * *

The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga drable alfabetnya, walopun ada beberapa kata alfabet yg agak maksa.

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


End file.
